Mas Isto É Passado, E Eu Me Arrependi
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Reflexões de Viktor sobre sua filha Sonja


**N/T: **Esta fanfic é uma tradução de **But That Is Past, and I Regret** (www . fanfiction . net / s / 5244421 / 1 / But_That_Is_Past_and_I_Regret) escrita originalmente por** sevviephantom** (www . fanfiction . net / u / 1466417 / sevviephantom)

**MAS ISTO É PASSADO, E EU ME ARREPENDO**

Eu fiquei tão orgulhoso no dia em que você nasceu.

A única hora que você chorou foi logo após nascer. Foi um longo parto do qual sua mãe não sobreviveu, mas não te culpei por isto. Devina nunca foi forte o bastante quando tinha dores e embora eu a amasse, sua natureza protetora iria te manter longe do seu verdadeiro potencial. Qualquer que fosse ele. A primeira vez que te segurei em meus braços foi a primeira vez que você sorriu. Você iria ser obviamente linda.

Seu aniversário de 13 anos pareceu chegar tão rápido. Foi então que percebi o quão rápido você estava crescendo. Não queria que você vivesse preocupada em uma atmosfera violenta, mas parecia que isto era o que estava acontecendo. Foi no dia em que comecei a dobrar meus esforços para achar William que você olhou para mim tão suavemente e me pediu lições de luta. Concedi. Não poderia deixar você morrer por causa desses animais. Você nunca saberia, é claro, mas eu confiava m você completamente mesmo que parecesse sempre preocupado.

Você pareceu não gostar quando te mostrei Lucien. Não te culpo. Ele era animalesco e cruel. Era repulsivo deixar nossas vidas nas mãos de tais criaturas. Mas nós precisávamos de guardas, guardas que tiveram força suficiente para se tornarem nossos inimigos. Humanos eram vingativos e morriam rápido e facilmente. Os lycans provaram ser adversários respeitáveis em batalha. Parecia que correntes e algemas poderia detê-los. Violência parecia ser a única maneira de domá-los. É claro, você não se importava com nada disso. Você lutava por você mesma, mesmo quando eu fiquei doente de preocupação quando você sumiu por horas na floresta.

Foi no dia quando eu vi Lucien te resgatar das criaturas que te perseguiram até os muros do castelo, percebi que algo estava acontecendo. Você não estava nem um pouco nervosa quando deveria estar se fosse eu um dos que te salvasse. Mas, você odiava se esconder em minha sombra.

Nas semanas que seguiram, percebi que você nunca mais veio até mim. Eu me lembrava quando você passava horas sentada em meu colo enquanto me falava dos seus medos, suas esperanças e sonhos. Você era uma criança feliz, mas a guerra e a escravidão pareceu fazer seu comportamento escurecer. Perdi a garotinha que se sentava no meu colo, eu não te pressionei. Você estava crescendo, e logo você iria ter que tomar decisões importantes em sua vida.

Então, você ergueu sua espada para mim. Perdi as esperanças de recuperar o amor de minha filha, minha Sonja. Você estava perdida para mim. Você se juntou aos animais que trabalhamos tanto para destruir. Quando você me contou sobre a criança que você carregava, tive que sufocar minha tristeza e curiosidade com asco. Preferiria que você não tivesse me contado, não com tantas testemunhas ouvindo. Dessa forma, poderia ter te salvado, apresentado a criança como o produto de um casamento secreto, mas não. Você sempre teve a tendência de agir antes de pensar nas conseqüências, um traço que eu achava encantador até aquele dia.

Depois que você virou cinzas, eu agi estoicamente. Parei de pensar. Eu fiquei em minha câmara por horas, observando as roupas finas, os bens e prêmios que tinha ganhado sendo o senhor da guerra. Quando a lua surgiu, tive que me certificar de sua morte. Meus olhos captaram um brilho de ouro e prata, quase perdi o controle de minhas emoções em frente aos guardas. Mesmo quando tive que colocar o nosso povo antes de você, você ainda usava o símbolo de minha afeição paterna.

Antes da última batalha, chorei. Chorei porque te perdi, minha Sonja. Eu te perdi quando pensei que você estava tendo lições de luta, quando tentei te manter a salvo, quando te amei. Eu te perdi por minha própria culpa.

E no dia que sua reencarnação tirou minha vida imortal, eu me arrependi de minhas ações. As ações que me fizeram um insensato, pensando que só meu amor poderia te salvar.

**FIM**


End file.
